


Damn it, Christmas!

by AddictedtoFiction03



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Discord Event, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Holidays, Husbands, M/M, getting engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: A family night with our favorite Diaz boys and their favorite Buckley. This night includes Gingerbread houses and a very important question,Discord event for the 25 days fo Buddie!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Damn it, Christmas!

Growing up, Christmas was always one of Evan’s Buckley’s favorite holidays. It was something he looked forward to every year with his sister Maddie. He didn’t know if it was the lights or the music that drew him in like a moth to a fire or if it was family. He knew the real reason that he loved it so much was because of Maddie. Due to their absent parents, Maddie had taken it upon herself to make sure that their Christmases were always the best, and Buck always had a blast. One of his favorite things to do with Maddie was to build Gingerbread houses because he would still sneak the candy that she had bought to decorate the houses. This would lead to them fighting because she would get mad, and Buck didn’t care. He loved sugar. He needed sugar to stay at his sweet self. But that all changed when Maddie left for college and then she got married.

When Maddie left, Buck’s Christmas Spirit did as well. As the years flew by, Buck eventually began to dread the day because it was so lonely. The day became another day to him as he tried to get through his life the best he could. He was trying to find his purpose in the world and never succeeded in anything. He quickly lost hope in his future and in himself. It wasn’t until he got the job at the firehouse did anything stir up the old excitement inside of him. The moment he had stepped foot in the fire station, his life changed and for the better. Buck felt as if he wasn’t wasting away into nothing because he had people that needed him. The days ran by him, and the warmth of his new family picked away at the ice that had formed around his heart. 

Then he met Abby who changed his entire world and the way he viewed himself. She made him see life differently and showed him what it was like to be loved once more. But then she left too, creating another hole in his heart. The whole made by Maddie was quickly filled when she showed up at his place...well, Abby’s place… on the run from the monster that she called her husband. He thought back to the moment where she told him what her life was like with Doug. It took everything in him not to destroy anything in his path as he pictured that fucker’s face in his mind. But also during that time, e found himself growing closer to the man he called his partner and his adorable kid. They clawed their way into his life, and now he couldn’t imagine his life without them. 

Over the past year, Buck had fought hard to keep his emerging feelings at bay. Hell, Buck didn’t even know when they started because he couldn’t tell you. He didn’t know if it was at Eddie’s first glance or the moment he saw him with Chris. He was in complete denial of his feelings until that fateful night when he and Eddie took Chris to see Santa. The evening had been wonderful. One of the best Christmas Eve’s that he had in a long time. Then it was time to leave, and then that elf spoke her piece, changing everything again for Buck. She had mistaken them as a couple, shocking Buck by pushing him into an icy puddle. As he tried to scramble of what to say, Buck decided to play it cool by thanking the woman only to follow Eddie and Chris, but he was deep in his mind. It was then that he realized that he didn’t mind what the woman had said. In fact, Buck felt pretty fucking proud. This is what leads to his discovery of his feelings for Eddie.

Buck tried hard to hide his feelings but failed miserably because he was putty when it came to that man. And Christopher. There wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t do for those two. Hell, Buck would probably kill for them and hide the body to make sure they would remain unharmed. Then fate would take its downturn when Eddie showed at his place. The moment he opened the door, Eddie’s lips were on his, and his door closed, sealing the deal forever.

That night was still the hottest in Buck’s history and still caused his toes to curl. He didn’t think that night could get any better, but it did. What started out as a kiss grew into a bud and sprouted into a fully bloomed rose. Three months after that night, Eddie asked Buck to move in with him, which he could not say no to. Seeing Eddie and Christopher every day was a much better deal then he could ever ask for. Buck never wanted it to stop because they were his forever.

“Buck…”

The little voice pulled Buck from his inner thoughts and turned to see Chris looking at him with those beautiful big eyes of his. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, Buddy?”

“Do I do it like this?” Chris asked, trying to place a gingerbread square onto the cardboard slab.

“Yeah,” Buck nodded, rising up on his knees to help Christopher with the placement. “Not too hard, though. We don’t want it to break.”

Christopher giggled. “It will break when we eat it.”

“True,” Buck snickered. “There we go,” he said, pulling back his hand. “Look at that. This is going to be the best gingerbread house we ever made.” Buck pulled a chocolate piece from one of the candy dishes and popped in his mouth.

Buck and Chris worked together until all of the house was standing proud and tall. “Now, it’s time to decorate it. What candies do you want?”

“Swedish fish and worms.”

“That’s my man,” Buck praised. “Never let your Aunt Maddie know that we used those.”

Chris tilted his head, looking confused. “Why?”

Buck placed a handful of both candies in front of the boy. “Because Maddie thinks that the only things on Gingerbread house should be gumdrops and peppermints. But we don’t like gumdrops.”

“Why not?”  
“Because gumdrops taste like the feet of reindeer.”

Chris burst into a string of gleeful giggles. “How do you know what reindeer feet taste like?” Of course, the kid could question it because he questions everything as of late.

“Um…” Buck opened his mouth to answer, but footsteps sounded through the room, and Eddie, the love of his life, appears, holding a platter full of freshly baked cookies that had his stomach growling because he had smelled them for over an hour. And they saved the day. “Ooh… Look cookies!”

“Only one, then it is off to bed,” Eddie said to Chris. “We have to get to bed early because we have to go to bed so that Santa will come to visit us.”

“Okay…,” Chris said, taking a cookie off of the tray. “Daddy, guess what?”

“What?” Eddie smiled, looking at his only child with a warm smile.

“Bucky ate reindeer feet.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Chris before turning to look at Buck. “He did, huh? What did they taste like?”

Buck shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Gumdrop candies,” he answered as he and Chris placed gummy worms on the roof around the edges and filled the roof with the redfish.

“What do you think daddy?” Chris asked, looking up at his father. 

“They look great!” Eddie said, flopping down onto the couch behind Buck. “Can’t wait to eat them.”

“You have to wait tomorrow, or we’ll have bad luck for seven years.”

Buck and Eddie share a look before turning to their son. “Who told you that?” Buck questioned, leaning back into the knees of Eddie, loving the warmth he found there.

“Chimney did.”

“Chimney…” Eddie muttered, shaking his head the man. He would be having a talk with that guy, but that would be later. Right now, he had other things to sort. “Alright, it’s time to go brush your teeth and get into bed.”

Chris flung his head back. “Do I have too?” he asked, looking to his father. “Five more minutes?”

“No,” Eddie stated firmly, shaking his head. “It is time for bed. Remember our deal, Chris. If I let you stay up, that you would go to be without any fuss,” he reminded him.

Chris’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Alright,” he said, reaching for his crutches. “You guys will tuck me in, right?”

Buck nodded, helping the boy to his feet. “Of course we would,” he replied. “We will be right behind you.”

Soon Chris was tucked away in his bed and out like a light. Eddie and Buck walked out to their living room, taking a seat on the couch. They were waiting to make sure that Chris was truly asleep before placing the presents around the tree, and they were taking in the free moment snuggling on the couch. Buck looked down at the peaceful face of the man, who had his head on his shoulder. He was overwhelmed by the weight of his love for him and couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his lips.

“Marry me.”

It was a gentle whisper that had a mighty punch. Eddie’s eyes popped open, and he raised them to lock with his. “What?” he asked, shocked by his words.

“Marry me,” Buck repeated softly, reaching up to cup Eddie’s jaw. “I don’t have some fancy ring because I couldn’t find the one that is right for you. But I promise that my love for you is never-ending and bounded to my soul. I don’t want to spend another year with you by my side and not having the honor to call you my husband. I promise that I will protect you and I will love you until I take my last breath, so please marry--”

Buck didn’t get to finish because he was cut off by Eddie swooping in and slamming his lips against his. Buck buried his fingers into the wisps of Eddie’s hair as the kiss deepened as Eddie moved to settle in his lap. Eddie stole the oxygen from Buck’s lungs with every stroke of his lips, and Buck moaned at the taste of chocolate on his man’s tongue. Buck shook his head, knowing that Eddie was probably eating cookie dough while making the cookie earlier, and he fucking loved it. Seconds later, Eddie pulled back, stroking Buck’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

“Yes,” Eddie whispered breathlessly. His eyes were shining with love, and Buck could feel it all over his body.

“Yes?” Buck asked, smiling nervously. “You are really saying yes?”

“Of course I said yes,” Eddie snickered. “I actually had planned on asking you tomorrow.”

Buck’s head reared back in surprise. “Tomorrow? Really?”

Eddie nodded. “I had it all planned out. You see, there is a reason why I had you and Chris make so many gingerbread houses. I hid your ring inside one of them.”

Buck dropped his eyes from his lover’s gaze to hide the tears he could feel beginning to well up. “You bought me a ring?”

Eddie placed two fingers under Buck’s chin, lifting his gaze back up his. “I had it for months, actually. I was just waiting for the right moment, but Maddie told me how much you loved making Gingerbread houses and a plan formed in my mind. It was so fucking hard to wait too. I can’t wait to marry you.”

Buck snickered, wrapping his hand around the base of Eddie’s neck, pulling his lips to his. “Me either. Let’s go to the courthouse tomorrow.”

Eddie shook his head, laughing. “We can’t go tomorrow.”

Buck’s shoulders dropped at the answer. “Why not?” he pouted, looking way too cute at that moment. Eddie thought his heart would burst.

“Because tomorrow is Christmas. The courthouse is closed for the holiday.”

“Damn it, Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work, but this was fun to write! Love these guys and the cuteness that they create! Happy Holidays!


End file.
